Hope
by NightmarePrince
Summary: This is a story that focused on the lives of a group of teenagers struggling to make it in Hollywood. Join them as in their journey of cheating, drug addiction, teenage pregnancy and more. Friendships will break, while others grow stronger. Love and loss will be an ever present part of their lives. Throughout it all- the joy, fame, pain and heartache, they will never give up hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terror. . .Panic. . .Fear. . . These were the emotions that rushed through her numb form, encasing her in a whirlwind of turbulent emotions. The tears were burning down her face, marring her beautiful face with their glittering, salty tracks. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop them from falling, however hard she tried. She sat there, alone and afraid, shivering in the cool California night air, too devoid of hope too even shut the windows.

Camille had been like this for hours now, lost in the little white stick clutched in her hands, in the tiny pink plus that signalled the beginning of a life . . . and the end of her own. She was seventeen, an aspiring actress who had just landed her first big break, the leading role in the upcoming _Beautiful Dead,_ but how could she shoot now?

Realisation of her selfishness slammed into her like a wall of bricks, knocking the life back into her. She was pregnant, there was another life within her, slowly growing within her womb and here she sat, freezing and hungry, worrying about her career, her future, her fame. She hadn't even thought about Logan, how this would affect him.

Her heart tightened as it dawned on her that he may not even be the father. Her period was two weeks late, placing the date of conception at least one month ago at most. Inwardly groaning, thinking that her life couldn't any more screwed up, the memories of that time vividly flooded her mind.

_She and Logan had been fighting for days, she felt worthless, pathetic, undeserving of love. _

_She was in 2J, bawling her eyes out after Logan stormed off._

_And then he had been there, her shoulder to cry on, the man who in a moment of her weakness had kissed her._

_She had kissed him back . . . she had been weak too. _

_That night, their weakness had gotten the better of them. That night, she made love to her boyfriend's best friend. _

_They had sworn to keep it a secret, to pretend like it had never happened. . ._

_And a few days later, she and Logan had seemed to work things out. . .only apart from that one time when the condom burst, they had always been safe. _

Camille shook her head, trying to rid herself of unwelcome thoughts. She was pregnant, the baby was Logan's. It had to be Logans. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw it was close to midnight. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone and scrolled through her contacts till she reached the J's. Sighing, knowing that she needed to confide in somebody, she called her best friend.

Jo answered on the third ring, her voice was groggy from sleep.

"This had better be important Cami," mumbled Jo sleepily.

"Jo. . .can I come over? Please," whimpered Camille, her voice thick with emotion.

Something in her voice triggered certain silent alarms in Jo's mind, she could sense within herself that something was very wrong with her friend. "Sure," she said, uncertainly, not knowing what could cause her friend to sound like she did.

Camille hung up and stood, trying not to stumble as feeling slowly returned to her legs. She pulled on a hoodie and stuffed the offensive pregnancy test into her pocket before slipping out of her apartment, anxiously tip-toeing past her sleeping father's slightly ajar door.

She knocked on Jo's door as softly as humanly possible yet to her ears it sounded as loud as thunder. The door opened silently, revealing her best friend in sleep shorts and an old t-shirt.

"Hey," said Jo quietly, as Camille walked into her living room and sank into one of the plush couches.

Not trusting herself to speak, Camille wordlessly placed the positive test on the coffee table and turned her head away as she saw her friend freeze.

"Camille, is that what I think it is?" she asked as she sat beside her friend, wrapping her arm comfortingly around Camille as she began to sob.

"It's positive," said Camille silently.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jo after a slight pause, knowing that being there for her friend and talking to her would be more beneficial than just offering condolences. Her heart broke for her friend, knowing from her own mothers experiences how difficult it was to be a teenage parent.

"I'm not aborting," she murmured in response, "that's all I'm currently certain about."

"It's ok," said Jo as she held her friend, "I'm here."

They sat like that for hours in silence, till the dawn broke and finally Camille drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Camille

Her heart was a constricted knot as she knocked on the door of Apartment 2J, today was the day that she was going to tell Logan about her pregnancy. It had been two days since her breakdown at Jo's and she had taken two more tests, just to be sure. Each time she had clutched the test, she had hoped against hope that it would read negative. This was not the case, all three had read positive.

Jo had supported her through everything, had been her rock through all these violent upheavals and for that she was truly grateful. Despite her friend's insistence that she not be alone when she broke the news to the guys, she knew that there were some things that she had to do on her own. She knew deep down that the right thing to do was to speak with Logan privately first, but she just couldn't. So she decided to tell them together, knowing that she couldn't break down if they were all there. Camille was being selfish and inconsiderate, she knew that, but she was tired of tears.

The door opened, revealing the smiling face of Mama Knight who warmly invited her in. She forced herself to smile back, swallowing a choked sob and then, only then trusted herself to speak.

"Mrs. Knight, could you please get everyone into the living room. I have an announcement to make," she said in a shaky voice.

The older woman nodded in surprise, something in the younger girl's voice giving her pause.

"Is everything ok honey?" she asked curiously, wondering what could have made the usually exuberant, bubbly girl so nervous.

Camille shook her head, her hands pushed deep into her jacket pockets as she said, "I'll explain as soon as we're all together. It's just too much to have to repeat it."

It took a few minutes to get them all into the living room, Mrs. Knight having to threaten the boys with extra chores and a spray bottle of iced water before they stopped grumbling and yawned their way out of bed. Katie had been easier to rouse, she was a light sleeper. . .living with four guys who loved pranks had quickly seen her evolve into a person who was very alert, even in sleep.

"There's no easy way to say this. . ." Camille said as she tried not to meet any of their eyes, taking special care to avoid looking anywhere in Logan's general vicinity.

"Say what?" asked Carlos curiously.

"She's leaving Logan," said Kendall matter of factly.

"What," gasped Logan.

"She has terminal cancer," said Katie. I could hear Logan begin to hyperventilate; I was beginning to get annoyed.

"She's moving to Alaska," said James as he sipped a glass of water near the kitchen counter.

"What is it Camille," asked Mrs. Knight as she noticed the hot tears pooling in my eyes, she was instantly in mom-mode, shooting angry glances around the room.

Forcing myself to look into Logan's eyes, taking in his sleep tousled hair and flustered expression I said the two words no seventeen year old should have to utter. . .

"I'm Pregnant."

The words hung in the air and for a what felt like an hour, before a glass shattered across the room, my eyes flickered to James for a second, watching as he worked it out in his mind. They were all looking at him now, wondering why he was having such an adverse reaction to the news, why his brow was beading with sweat as his face broke out in abject horror. I had to divert their attention, it could never get out that I had been unfaithful.

"You're going to be a father Logan," I said. My words were met with a thump, causing us all to whirl and see him sprawled on the floor. He had fainted. Wow. And I had thought that I had taken it badly.

I was at his side in an instant, slowly lifting him up off the ground and shifting his head into my lap. I shook him, urging him awake as his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked slowly, his face breaking out in a grin.

"I know it's not ideal, but I'm keeping it Logie."

"We're keeping it," he said with a smile, and for one short blissful moment, we weren't worried about the responsibilities, the scandal, and the implications. We were happy that we had each other.

"So I'm going to be an uncle," yelled Carlos in excitement, a huge smile on his face.

All around us, there were smiles of acceptance and love. Why had I been so afraid? Being knocked up as a teenage movie star may not be the best thing for me, but I had people in my life to help me. I realised that ever since coming to this City of Dreams, I have never been alone.

I couldn't help but glance at James, to note his fake smile and stiff posture. The news had hurt him, and I had hurt him. I just hoped that he would one day understand.

Lucy

The tendrils of smoke swirled from my ruby lips, spiralling into the sunny sky in an array of shapes and symbols. The acrid smoke charred my throat, filling my body with its dizzying aroma. The colours blurred around me, as the natural green herbs took their effect, plunging my tortured mind into a pool of happiness, joy and hilarity.

I had never noticed how blue the sky was, how weird my hands were. I chuckled, as I stared into my palms. How weird are they? Damn, I was high. I was high as fuck. I giggled, then burst out laughing as I lost my balance and fell backwards, landing on the cold concrete of the roof, just laying there staring at the candy clouds of purple lullaby.

How long I lay there, I had no idea, aimlessly staring at layers of puffy white as they floated above me. As the time passed, I found myself drifting, my thoughts becoming consumed with the one guy who always, irrevocably found his way into my mind.

James Diamond, the young pop star that stole my rocker heart. He made me laugh when I was sad, gave me life when I felt so down. Gave me a high when I felt so low. I used to come up here and smoke weed with him before, sometimes crack a bottle of tequila. Other times, we used to spend hours in my apartment, just laying there at each other's side, too afraid to take the next step. Dating was safe for us, we both couldn't deal with another failed relationship, failed because of getting too physical too fast.

Sometimes I wondered if waiting had been a mistake, especially this last month, when he had started pulling away from me. It broke me that he was losing interest, this man that I loved. My drinking had become worse, my drug addiction too, even my cutting. I had had that under control; I had stopped cutting since the day I met James, his sweet essence being enough to dull my pained memories of Jeremy. But lately, with the thought of losing James never far from my mind, my razors once more painted their scarlet works of art. I wore punkish wristbands, and heavy metal bangles to hide the scars, knowing that the day he saw them he would leave and also knowing, that without telling him, without his help, I would never stop cutting. I couldn't do that, selfish as it was, I couldn't save myself by losing him.

The stars had just begun to glimmer when I stiffly rose to my feet, and stumbled back down to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Camille

Yesterday, I confessed to my boyfriend that I was pregnant. It had been a weight of my shoulders to see him smile at the news, to know that I was not in this alone. It gave me comfort that despite the circumstances we were still together, that we could weather anything together . . . almost anything. The small detail that he may not be the father of our baby could be the one thing that would break us apart, and I was selfish enough that I was willing to carry that secret to the grave.

Despite having the support of my friends, I knew that I had to come clean to my parents sooner or later. That was why, despite the happiness that had filled me since Logan had accepted the pregnancy, I could barely touch my breakfast. I had been sitting at the table for close to an hour that morning, steadily pushing my scrambled eggs and bacon around the plate.

"Is something wrong sweety, you haven't touched your food" asked my mother as she walked out of the kitchen, looking suave for a day of doing hair and makeup. It isn't that grandeur, my mom works at a funeral parlour and the only celebrities she's ever had the chance to work on are all dead.

I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears; she was so supportive and caring for me that I just couldn't stand having her look at me with a look of disappointment in her eyes. She had given up everything for me, her career, her friends and even her marriage had been sacrificed so that I could follow my dreams. My father had never really believed in me, and had left soon after we moved here to L.A. Since then, my mother had been both a mum and a dad to me; hence I always referred to her as my "parents".

Giovanna Andrews reached across the table and took her daughters shaking hand comfortingly, her warm brown eyes looking deep into her daughters as she asked, "What's wrong sweety?"

"I screwed up mom," I said, "I'm pregnant."

Not willing to meet my mother's eyes, I lowered my head to look at my untouched breakfast.

"How long have you known?" she asked me quietly, her grasp on my hand getting tighter as the news sank in.

"A few days," I said, feeling slightly reassured by her reaction, "You're not disappointed?"

"The only thing that disappoints me is that you waited this long to tell me. Sweety, it's not an ideal situation but you can count on me."

The tears that flowed this time were tinged with happiness.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Camille," she said with a watery smile, making me realise that she was crying too.

It revitalized knowing that I had my mother's support, knowing that she would always be there, just like she always had been.

Jo

I waited for my father to leave for work before getting out of bed this morning so that he wouldn't realise that I had skipped breakfast again. I knew he was becoming suspicious, but if I ate to waylay his fears, I would get fat. He would think I had an eating disorder, anorexia or bulimia. This wasn't the case, I was not sick. I was on a diet.

It had to happen. I was too fat, it was making me ugly. I couldn't let myself get fat or ugly, if I did I would lose my fans, my friends. . .I would lose Kendall.

My body felt so weak as I got out of bed, the short walk to the bathroom was enough to leave me gasping for air. I knew it was from being so fat. With a sigh I realised I would have to slash my diet again.

That morning I ate a few lettuce leaves, and drank a glass of water. I knew I needed to lose more weight. I couldn't be fat. I needed to look slim and attractive. Not for the first time, I considered the possibility of liposuction.

She's been getting thinner and thinner but she's not nearly there yet, she isn't yet at her perfect weight.

Jo Taylor stumbled to her car, never realising that the fatty bulges she had seen in the mirror where actually her protruding bones.

James

Camille was pregnant. The thought weighed on my mind that morning, as it had since the moment she had made her grand revelation. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't an idiot who skated by on his looks. It had struck me as soon as she made her announcement that I very well could be the father.

How could I have been so stupid as too sleep with my best friends girlfriend. That broke almost every single aspect of the bro code, the most sacred law in the universe. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, they were more than my best friends, they were my family. And that hadn't stopped me from betraying one of them, it hadn't stopped me from sleeping with Camille.

I knew deep down that I should confess to Logan, that I should at the very least speak to Camille. I couldn't though, not without destroying the bonds of friendship I had built for years. There was only one person that I knew I could go to, and that was Lucy.

How do I describe Lucy to you? In two words, flawed perfection.

She's this sweet, sensitive girl who hides behind a facade of strength and punkishness. But she doesn't realise that her strength isn't a facade, she's one of the strongest people I know.

I showered and dressed quickly; grabbing one of the muffins Mrs. Knight had set on the table for breakfast as I left the apartment.

"Hey Luce, it's me," I called as I knocked on her door. There was a thump, the sound of something metal dropping to the floor and then, the sound of someone moving around really fast.

"Lucy, you ok?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine James, I was just eating breakfast," she called, in a voice to perky to be genuine.

She opened the door slowly, her hands looking unnaturally stiff as she held the handle. Perhaps she had fallen asleep at an awkward angle, I thought as I pulled her into a deep kiss. Without realising it, I had been missing her, more than I could ever say.

She winced as I grabbed her wrists, holding them at her sides as I kicked the door closed behind me. Her subsequent gasp of pain caused me to open my eyes, and the look of panic in her eyes was what finally caused the pieces to fit together in my head. I looked at her, trying to convey my love as I delicately rolled up her left sleeve.

"Luce. . .Why?" I asked, the pain she must be feeling washing over me as I drew her down with me into the deep leather couch.

Her beautiful skin of honey gold was traced in a filigree of interwoven scars, some healed to fine white whilst others glared at me, pink and puckered, or fresh and weeping slender rivulets of blood. The hastily woven bandage had slid up with the sleeve, leaving bare the marks of her sorrow. I looked at her, and I held her close to me, filling me with the scent of her rose perfume.

"Never cut yourself again Luce," I whispered into her ear, "Please bring me your blades."

Wordlessly she brought them to me, her steel instruments of release. I hesitated for a moment before exposing to her my tanned, toned inner arm.

"When you feel the need, when you can't keep it in any longer, promise me you will never hurt yourself. Promise me that you will never use a blade on yourself again, just call me and I'll come. Call me to you, and use me as your canvas," I said to her, because she was mine, and so was her pain.

"James. . . I," she began.

"Don't say you can't," I said, "I am yours and you are mine, from this day to my last day. And I will protect your heart, even if it stops my own."

Lucy Stone wept at his declaration, and softly, with a tenderness and care that she had never shown herself, she gently drew the razor across her true love's wrist, and for the first time in years, she felt her own pain fade away, replaced with love, love for the man who took her suffering on his shoulders.

_A/N_

_A very big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, You guys really make my day. Special mention goes out to Deb24, who has followed my work since the beginning. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James

My arm ached that night, every cut burning as if dipped in salt and to me; it was a good pain, a forgiving pain. I deserved the hurt; I deserved to feel pain for my wanton actions. And Lucy, she didn't deserve any of that. She was the saint and I was her sinner, and only by the gentle bite of her razor could my sins be redeemed.

It broke my heart to see her shredded arms, to see the mutilated tapestry that I had been blind too for so very long. Since sleeping with Camille, I had been subconsciously pulling away from Lucy, something which I now knew had been selfish and cruel. Looking at the red headed beauty asleep in my arms, I realised that she was the best person for me in this world. Holding her close to me, I tried to push away the nagging doubt in my mind, the selfless question that I could not ask myself.

Was I the best person for her?

We had been together for a few months now, and surprisingly we hadn't slept together in that time. Of course, the guys thought that we were going at it like bunnies and we did nothing to dissuade them to the fact that we were taking our time. It had terrified me when I had first realised what we were doing, that we were building a relationship not built on sex and physical attraction but one built on trust and mutual affection. I had been horrified that we were taking the time to fall in love. Sure, I had been with other girls, but that had always been physical attraction and lust, with Lucy it was different. It was emotional, she was the first girl who I had ever considered spending my life with.

I may not be the best person for her, but I would try. I would try to be the man she deserved, because she was Lucy Stone, and I loved her. . .I loved her more than life itself.

Jo

I couldn't sleep. I was starving, my stomach curling itself into a twisting ball of hot lead as it silently screamed for sustenance. I couldn't give in to the cravings, not when even the smallest ounce of extra food would go straight to my already bulky hips.

Dinner today had been a glass of skimmed milk. My father had eyed me as I sipped at it slowly; trying to dull the mild pangs of hunger I had felt then. Hastily, I had had to lie, that I had eaten a very late lunch with Kendall. It was a necessary evil, that little white lie. If I had told him the truth, he would assume that I had some sort of eating disorder. I didn't though; I just needed to lose the extra weight I had gained since arriving in L.A. I was almost there. I was almost beautiful enough.

I glanced at my bedside alarm clock, it was midnight, and sleep had now been evading me for three hours. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, not with this nagging, insatiable hunger burning through my gut. Slowly, unsteadily, I got out of bed and dragged my overweight body to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, I retrieved a half empty bottle of sleeping pills, the ones my father used to treat his insomnia. I needed them; I needed to sleep so that I could look fresh and perfect for filming tomorrow.

I downed two of the tiny pills with a half a glass of water before shambling back to bed, my body exhausted from having to carry my pudgy weight around. The diet wasn't working, I noted. I needed to step it up just a little more, just till I attained that perfect weight. I would feel better then, my body wouldn't ache so.

The pills were taking affect, I was becoming drowsy, my vision slowly blurring to black as I tried to ignore my roiling stomach, knowing that it would all be worth it once I was attractive again.

Logan

It was 2 'o clock in the morning and I lay awake, the sound of Carlo's soft snores punctuating my every breath. I couldn't sleep; the events of the past few days had rendered me incapable of sleep. I was going to be a father. It was a terrifying thought. I was only seventeen. I didn't know if I would be able to pull it off, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to take care of my own child.

I would soon have to break the news to Gustavo and Kelly, and I hoped that they wouldn't react the same way as my parents had. I had informed them of Cami's pregnancy on the same morning that she had told her mother, over Skype. Having grown up with them, knowing the kind of people they were, I should have known better than to expect anything positive from them.

I doubt my mother even understood half of what I had said to her that morning; she had been so high on acid. I could tell as soon as my call was connected that she was tripping, and that she was tripping badly. My father, if anything had been worse. I would have actually preferred him to have been stoned too, because at least if he was high I could have attributed his remarks to the drugs. It was a small wonder that I had spent most of my childhood bunking at one of the guy's houses, trying to escape the bullshit that was my family.

I had disconnected the call, when in the midst of my father's furious tirade; he had paused to ask if this meant that I would no longer be able to send them money. That was what had really hurt, the one thing that had penetrated the carefully woven shields I had built against them. I was used to their abuse, physical and emotional. In a sick way, I had convinced myself that it was their way of showing that they cared. It just shows how twisted my life had once been, that before I met the guys, I had actually looked forward to my father thrashing me with his belt, the same way most kids look forward to their fathers hugs.

No, what stung the most was that, they didn't care that they were going to be grandparents. They weren't angry or disappointed, that I could have dealt with. That was something I could have handled, it was something I could have coped would, it would mean that deep down they actually did care about me and my future. But no, all they care was the money my career earned them, the money they used frivolously on drugs and alcohol.

I had always sent them a portion of my earnings each month, from both my salary and the royalties I earned. Big Time Rush was becoming a major household brand, and one of the perks from being famous was that you made a lot of money. Deep down though, I knew that I couldn't keep supporting my parents habits, I couldn't keep sending them money to settle their debts and bail each other out of holding cells. I had a kid on the way, and I had to make sure that it was his future I looked out for.

If anything, my parent's rejection toughened my resolve to be the best father that a kid could ask for. My child would never have to hide the bruises and broken bones that I had had too.

Thank you mom and dad, for teaching me that a shared bloodline does not a family make. Love and loyalty do.

Kendall

It was half past three in the morning as I rolled out of her bed and, still bleary eyed, I began searching for my jeans. Despite the early hour, I knew I needed to get back to the apartment to allay any suspicions. If I arrived later, when any of them were awake, there would just be too many questions. I was supposed to be the responsible one, not the promiscuous one.

As I buttoned up my shirt, my eyes happened to fall on the blonde minx whose apartment I was currently sneaking out off. She was gorgeous, nubile and she could do things with her tongue that made me see stars. I loved Jo, at least I thought I did, but lately she had been drawing away from me. Despite my misgivings, I had given her space and some distance, assuming that that was what she needed. But dammit, it had been two months now. She was avoiding me, rarely answering my calls. Often as not, I found himself dining alone at some fancy restaurant because she had cancelled with some lame excuse. It was like she was afraid to eat in front of me.

I sighed as I picked up my sneakers and tip-toed out of the house, feeling absurdly like a college booty-call making the walk of shame. I needed the end things with Jo, things weren't working anymore. It wasn't my fault, she was just pushing me away, and frankly after the last two months of being ignored, I really couldn't see what fighting for her could accomplish.

Melissa, or was it Melony, hadn't been my first random one night stand. I had been with a different girl every night for the past week now, and I knew that even though I no longer felt the same about Jo, I needed to officially end things with her. It was not guilt that made me want to end things, it was that in this brief period of time I had discovered that there were so many flavours in this world, and despite all of them, I had been exclusively eating Vanilla.

The metaphor may be crude, but it was how I felt. I just hoped Jo would understand. I just needed more than she could give me, and from the way she had been acting, I really wouldn't be surprised if this break up wasn't exactly what she had been craving.

_A/N_

_*So this chapter was a bitch to write, I apologise for how short some of the POV's are but this is really a filler chapter. Also I will be updating slightly slower now due to it being senior year and I need to study or I may find myself flunking Maths._

_*People, please send me your reviews. I can see that this story has a nice set of favourites and followers but I really do appreciate reviews as they inspire the ideas for new chapters._

_*So I'm thinking of changing the Rating to M and adding some lemon and smut here and there, just a little to make it a little more mature because I need to evolve the story. For instance, it was a pain writing about Kendall cheating, without writing the actual cheating scene. Drop me a PM or Review to give me your take on whether you, my awesome readers would like some smut._

_*A shout out to LittleMonkeyDog for being a True NightmarePrince follower. This isn't the first of my fics that you've supported and I hope it won't be the last. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Camille

Today was my doctor's appointment and I was eagerly awaiting the first glimpse of my baby. Despite it being too early to discover the gender of my child, I had a strong feeling that it was a girl. I don't really know why I was feeling this strongly about the gender, perhaps it was a mother's intuition.

The atmosphere in the car was light and friendly, my mother had taken an instant liking to Logan and the two had instantly hit it off. I had actually only wanted to take one of them to my first appointment, but in the end I had been unable to decide on who should that person be. My mother had been ecstatic, albeit surprised at being excited; she had being expecting that it would just be Logan and I.

Logan had been really excited too, right until we ladies had promptly seated him in the back seat. He had gotten in, albeit grudgingly, the twinkle in his eyes promising future retribution. I looked forward to it. My body was a complex concoction of pregnancy hormones, all of which made me crave him more than I ever had before. Logan could do his worst, I was already pregnant, what's the worst he could do? Give me twins?

"So kids, have you decided on what gender you would prefer?" asked Giovanna as she drove.

"I would like a son," said Logan, and at the same time I said, "A girl, obviously."

"Well, it doesn't really matter the gender," said Logan after a tentative pause, "So long as the kid is healthy."

He was right of course, I would love my baby no matter what, even if it was born would green skin and three eyes. Despite that, I would prefer a girl. I had always wanted a daughter, ever since I had held my baby cousin Lyanna for the first time.

I saw my mother smile to herself, as if Logan and I had just told her an especially funny joke.

"Your father and I couldn't decide either sweety," she said lovingly as she pulled up near a chic shopping centre. My gynaecologist, Dr. Clarke, ran her medical practice here. Maybe if I had time afterwards, we would have time to go to the grocery store. I was craving pickles.

"Can we grab some pickles on our way home, the really sour ones," I asked sweetly as my mother fell into step with Logan and I.

"You don't even like pickles," Logan said, aghast.

"I know, but I guess I'm starting to get those weird cravings woman always talk about," I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Sure we can sweety," said my mother, laughing. My mother was the most supportive, caring person in the world. Most mothers would have freaked that their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant, but not Giovanna Andrews, she took it all in stride and just made the world a better place.

Lucy

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, you wipe away tears that I cry," I sang into the microphone, channelling every last drop of the love she held for James into her new cover. Her manager had been pushing her to show the public a newer side to her for weeks now, and she had finally agreed to drop her tough persona for her newest album. Technically it wasn't her album, it was a compilation of covers, which the fabulous Genevieve Lafonte had spent her lifetime acquiring the rights to.

One would think that being signed to_ Lafonte Productions_, Roque Records biggest competitor would have drawn a wedge between her and James. If anything, it had drawn them closer together. Their relationship always had a slight competition to it, a slight rivalry which had allowed them to compete freely in their art. It was never about who was better would the two of them, the competition was always based solely on whose boss had given them the worst day. More often than not, it was James.

"Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive," my voice echoing around the recording booth. It was ironic that I had been asked to sing this song today, that it was the one song that perfectly summed up my relationship with James. I couldn't really live without him anymore, I wouldn't go so far as to kill myself but I would be a shell. To live doesn't mean you're alive, but James, he made me feel alive for the first time in years.

I finally received a thumbs-up from Jenny (It's what Genevieve insisted that I call her) which signalled I was done for the day. I smiled at her, as she congratulated me on my vocals and told me that as a reward I had tomorrow off. It didn't take me long afterwards to drive back to the Palm Woods and get to my apartment. It was a beautiful day, so I decided that a bit of sun would do me good.

James was already there, reclining on his favourite pool chair destroying his skin cells. I smiled at him, receiving a lazy wink in response as I lay down beside him.

"I've been thinking James," I said quietly, drawing circles on his chest with my fingers.

"What about Luce?" he smiled at me.

"Would you consider moving in with me?" I asked him, slightly nervous.

He was quiet for a moment, and then his face broke out into a wide smile.

"We haven't even had sex yet," he told me, perhaps a little too loudly because I immediately heard whispering break out amongst the nearby Jennifers. Twig-Bitches.

"Shout it a little louder," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm ready for us to take the next step James. I know you've been waiting for me to be ready and I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

"Don't be sorry babe. I wasn't ready either," he said, now obviously making an attempt to keep his voice low.

"It doesn't matter Jamie. There's no guy in this world who I'll ever love half as much as I love you. That's why I'm ready for the next step."

I kissed him, passionately trying to convey everything I felt into that one kiss.

When we broke apart he smiled and looked into my eyes, "Yes Lucy. I would be honoured to move in with you."

Kendall

I sat cross legged outside her apartment, determined to end things with Jo. I had called and texted her all day only to be ignored. It frustrated me that this girl who I had once loved now avoided me as if I had the plague. This was why I was waiting here for her, knowing that she had to come home sooner or later. She couldn't keep pushing me away, she couldn't keep hurting me the way she had. True, it had stopped hurting whenever she cancelled on me. I had moved on, I realised, and whilst Jo will always have a place in my heart, she didn't have a place at my side any longer.

The saddest part of our love story was that when I woke up this morning, I had actually wanted to give her another chance. I was willing to try and start again with her, because she had been the first girl I had ever fallen in love with. Because she had been my first everything.

Her ignoring my calls again though, it had reminded me why I needed to do this. It helped me remember that love was a two way street. I was not prepared to deal with all that unrequited bullshit.

When she eventually showed up, she looked worn and ragged. It was a shock to me, her emaciated form, sunken eyes, and brittle hair. She started as she noticed me, her lower lip trembling slightly as she stood there, her flimsy satchel seeming to weigh her down.

"Hey," I said softly, getting to my feet.

"Hi," she said weakly, her voice sounded dry and raspy. I wondered if she was on drugs.

"I've been trying to call you," I said.

"My battery died," she said calmly, her expression obviously rehearsed, "I forget to charge my phone last night."

I looked at her strangely for a few seconds, the anger I had been building up against her was starting to boil. The dead silence was interrupted by the song _Boyfriend, _which had suddenly began playing from her bag.

"I'm done," I said as I stuffed my cellphone back into my pocket, "I can't do this anymore."

"Kendall. . .please," she said, her raspy voice breaking slightly.

"We're through Jo," I said cruelly, her latest lie had been the icing on the cake for me. I wanted to make her hurt now, I wanted her to hurt just like I had.

"Kendall. . .wait. . .KENDALL!" she screamed as I walked away.

"When you look back at this day, just remember that I never left, it was you who pushed me away," I said as I rounded the corner, and walked out of Jo's life.

_A/N_

_Camille's Arc really sucked right. Which is why the next chapter is going to take place one month later, chronologically making Cami around three-four months pregnant. This chapter brings an end to the introduction stage as I have now completed setting the stage for the main story. I know that many people are wondering why Katie, Carlos, or Stephanie haven't yet had their story set in motion and that will be revealed soon. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your reviews are always appreciated. _

_The following message is not to all my readers, because there are some awesome ones out there. But if the shoes fits wear it._

_For some of the characters, there will be happy endings. However as in life, not every character will get their fairytale ending. I find the concept of everyone living happily ever after ridiculous and unrealistic, and therefore do not appreciate the Private Messages I have received from certain readers who feel that, because they ship a certain pairing that I should grant that pairing a happily ever after. I love getting advice and criticism, because it helps me grow as a writer. But don't tell me how to write my story, or we will have a problem._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan

Today was the Day of Judgement, the day upon which our futures hung. Already, my musical career tethered upon the blade of a knife, the practices and recording sessions I had missed over the past three months had not won me any love from Gustavo, or Griffin for that matter. However, it was getting steadily more difficult to keep Camille's pregnancy's a secret, especially now as she had begun to show. We had therefore decided that it was past time to inform our managers, as we couldn't keep it a secret any longer lest the media find out the truth first. If that happened, God Forbid what might happen.

Camille and Giovanna were meeting with her manager today, whilst it had been decided that we guys would break the news to Gustavo and Kelly. I knew that Kelly wouldn't be hard to win over but Gustavo was another story, I hoped to God that he was well medicated today. Regardless, I was wearing my hockey gear.

"Dogs, I have some Big Time News!" yelled Gustavo as we entered the studio. We could hear lilting, feminine voices in the recording booth, indicating that Cat's Crew was present. He paused as he noticed my strange attire. "Logan, why are you wearing that?"

"Well, Gustavo. . .I also have some news," I stammered nervously.

"If you're on drugs, rehab can wait. Griffin just announced that Big Time Rush is leaving on an All America Tour this weekend," announced Gustavo in his pompous manner.

My jaw dropped, and I didn't have to look to see that James was wearing a similar stunned expression.

"I know it's a lot to process on short notice guys," said Kelly as she bustled into the room, "But Griffin was very insistent."

"It's not that Kelly, it's just that I have to well, I have a confession to make," I mumbled, my nervousness creeping in again.

"Speak up Dog!" barked Gustavo, "I have a tour to prepare for."

"Well uhm, how do I say this. Well ahem, its Camille. She is sort of pregnant," I managed to stammer.

"Who is this Camille?" asked Gustavo airily, wondering to himself why the dog was telling him these things. Kelly on the other hand, looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Having used up most of my courage, I found myself unable to speak, struck dumb by the Gods.

"Dog Speak!" commanded Gustavo, beginning to get impatient.

"Camille is his girlfriend, he knocked her up," supplied Kendall lazily, without looking up from the couch he had collapsed onto. I wasn't sure I liked the new Kendall, the womanizing man-whore he had become since breaking up with Jo. Lately he had been taking his role as the group's bad boy a bit too seriously.

I watched in silent terror as Gustavo's face began slowly changing colour, first pink, then red, then a dull, poisonous purple. The veins in his forehead began to throb, to pulse violently in his skull and for a split second, I thought that he may drop dead of an aneurism at any moment.

"You made a PUPPY!" screamed Gustavo in anger.

I gulped at his anger, this was beyond what I thought was possible. I had done the impossible; I had gotten Gustavo angrier than he had ever been.

"BTR is just starting to turn heads and gain popularity after our last tour and now you go and get a girl pregnant. This could ruin everything. EVERYTHING! Popularity will plummet, and Griffin will fire us all. ALL OF US!" he yelled, "Oh FUCK! GRIFFIN. That cold blooded son of a bitch isn't just going to fire us. He is going to KILL US ALL and then . . . we're going on a trip to meet his Brother SATAN."

"Gustavo, calm down," said Kelly calmly, perhaps a little too calmly. "The important thing is that we have time, if we can make the official announcement ahead of the media then it isn't over yet. A lot of celebrities have had to deal with these scandals over the years."

I could tell by the high falsetto of her voice that she knew it was a long shot, that she too could tell that Roque Records may not be able to weather this current scandal. But if there was a way to save ourselves, I knew we had to take it.

"Who was that publicist we had cover my ass when Lucy and I got busted for possession six months ago?" asked James suddenly, "She worked miracles to keep us out of that shitstorm."

The veins in Gustavo's face slowly receded, his colour beginning to return to normal as our plan began to take shape in his head. . .

"Cassandra Miller did convince nearly three billion people worldwide that all James had had on him was a bag of stale potpourri," said Kelly hopefully.

I broke out into a smile as we planned how to deal with the fallout, and I realised that maybe, just maybe everything would be ok.

Which is exactly when Kendall decided to point out the obvious, the one point we had forgotten.

"We still leave on tour this weekend," he said with a snarky grin.

Jo

"I can't believe you Steve. I thought you loved me," I choked out , sobbing hysterically, my tears mingling with the pouring rain.

"I did love you and we had something really special. But you pushed me away," he said coldly, as he released his grasp on my hands and turned to walk away.

Kendall said the same thing, I thought as I dropped to my knees.

"That's a wrap people," said the director, "Nice job Jo,"

I hardly heard him as I struggled to my feet, it was a challenge. I had gotten so fat since Kendall left me, my legs could barely hold my own weight these days. I was hideous, so ugly, so unloved. I forced myself to smile as I tottered to my dressing room, collapsing onto the floor as soon as I had managed to lock the door behind me.

I'm so ugly, so fucking hideous. I didn't deserve his love. It's why he left me; I was too ugly to be in his presence. I'm just so fucking worthless.

"When you look back at this day, just remember that I never left, it was you who pushed me away," he told me, and it was so true. So very true. It was all my fault. My fault. My fault.

But soon, so very soon, I'll be pretty. I'm almost good enough for him to take me back.

I was so tired, I needed to sleep. I swallowed two sleeping pills, not bothering to drink more than a single capful of water. Water is so fattening, have you heard of water weight? As I slowly drifted to darkness, I heard the voice of a dying girl drifting through my mind . . .

"Kendall, what if the best part of me was always you."

_A/N _

_Short Chapter I know. But I'm making up for it by making the next chapter super long, including POV's from every major character. Hey check out the poll on my profile, help me decide what gender of the child you want?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N_

_Please Read_

_New Fan Competition. This story has shown us a wide range of couples suffering would their own unique problems. However, I am at a bit of a loss as to how to incorporate Carlos and Stephanie into the story. Please PM or Inbox me with your suggestions, and the best one will receive a special shout out in the Chapter THEIR idea is used. Thanks Guys_

Chapter 7

James

In the past, the news that we were going on tour would usually have sent me rocketing into the stratosphere. Today however, I could have not have been more depressed about my career taking off. Having to go on tour would mean that I had to leave Lucy.

I still remembered the day I moved into her apartment. Mama Knight had been beside herself, she had threatened, cried, wept, thrown several tantrums that would make have made Katie proud before finally accepting my decision. It hadn't upset me that she had been so emotional about me leaving; it was just how mothers were supposed to behave. My mother, Brooke Diamond had always tried her best and I loved her, but having lived in 2J since coming to Hollywood, the role of mother had shifted bit by bit, until Jennifer Knight had been the woman I could call mom. It wasn't that I had forgotten my mother, I would always love her more than Mama Knight, perhaps even more than Lucy, but the fact remained that even when I had been little, it had been too Mama Knight that I had always run to with my tales and troubles. We all had. Logan, Carlos, Kendall and I.

The fact remained that Mama Knight couldn't stop me from leaving, I was eighteen, legally an adult and Lucy was an emancipated teen. Deep down, I knew she understood that we were growing up and that we couldn't be her little boys forever.

This weekend, was supposed to have been special for Lucy and I. It was supposed to be the day we made love for the very first time. Despite living together for three months now, we had not yet taken that final plunge. That is not to say that things hadn't gotten hot and heavy a few times, but I was determined to make our first time special. Which was why I had been planning something special for this Saturday night, a trip away from the hustle and bustle of the city, a trip to somewhere only we knew.

The scars she had inflicted upon my arm were already fading away, she hadn't cut me in weeks. She had begun to heal from the wounds inflicted upon her soul; the deep cuts that had been etched into her memory were disintegrating as she became whole. I could see it in her laugh, in her smile, in her eyes. Lucy Stone had lost herself in my eyes, and put away her knives.

Camille

"YOU'RE WHAT!" screamed Genevieve, her cheerful facade crumbling to white hot rage as I made my confession. I was shocked at her reaction; Jenny had always seemed so vibrant and dapper. Ever since I had signed with Lafonte Productions she had been supportive and caring, Lucy had recommended her so highly after my last contract had expired. I couldn't believe how cruel she was being, I had honestly expected her to do what she always did, remain calm and formulate a strategy.

"She's pregnant Jenny," said my mother in a collected voice, I could tell by her clenched fists that she was angry at my agent's reaction and was struggling to maintain a professional demeanour for my sake. "Yelling at her is not going to change that."

"It's Genevieve . . . and this is unacceptable," she declared across her desk. Despite everything, I didn't expect what she had in store for me.

"You're Fired," said Genevieve coldly.

The words hit me like a clenched fist, leaving me gasping for breath.

"No," I choked out in disbelief, "You can't"

"I can. . .you didn't read the fine print of your contract did you? There's a no pregnancy clause," she smirked cruelly, "However, if you would get an abortion then I could consider. . . redeeming your contract."

Before I could respond however, my mother had lashed out and caught hold of Genevieve's lustrous blonde hair.

"Fuck You, you manipulative, two-faced sadistic Bitch!" said Giovanna as she slammed my former bosses head through the glass desktop, shattering it into a million tiny shards.

Jo

I woke to the sound of a savage banging on my dressing room door.

"Josephina Taylor. If you do not open this door in the next five minutes I swear that I'm going to turn it into toothpicks!" yelled my co-star, Alex Chase. He sounded pissed. I didn't understand. I wasn't bothering anyone. Why wouldn't they leave me alone?

My body felt sluggish and unresponsive as I tried to get to my feet. I couldn't move, I didn't have the strength to lift myself up anymore. This was where I belonged anyway, on the cold hard floor. "I'm fine, don't come in," I called out, my voice barely a raspy whisper.

"JO!" yelled Alex again, his loud knocks growing ever more insistent.

I feel so dull, so empty. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore; I'm drifting to darkness, slowly fading into the light. The little girl was speaking to me again, but she too had grown so weak that I could no longer perceive her words. Are these the gates of heaven?

I wasn't good enough for heaven, I wasn't good enough for anything. Everyone had left me, everyone had gone. I was alone, a fate that I deserved, the cost of being so hideous. Camille had been my best friend, yet where was she now? Why wasn't she here with me? She had no time to pretend to be my friend anymore, not now that she had a baby coming. She had been so kind though, to always pretend that she had wanted me around.

My mother was gone, taken by angels before her time. She had left me, left me alone with a man who didn't give a shit about me since the day I was born. How I knew that? I knew it because I had never met him till her funeral. She had always been so good to me, never minding that I was ugly or fat. Mum had been so encouraging. She hadn't deserved to give birth to a wretched creature like me.

I had no one. They had all gone, they had all realised that I was just a waste of time and energy. I didn't blame them; they had been so nice, pretending to like my company.

And Kendall, the first person to ever give me hope. He had said that he loved me, that I was perfect. He had made me feel worth something. But in the end, he realised that I wasn't good enough for him, that he could do so much better. He didn't know that I knew, but I knew. I knew that he had been unfaithful, that he had been screwing around with gorgeous women for months before our break-up. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I wasn't pretty enough. So I had tried. I dieted and I exercised, but I couldn't even do that one thing properly. Every pound I lost, was always replaced by two more. . .

Behind my prone body, the door flew of its tortured hinges and I heard a gasp. The sound of running footsteps echoed in my ears, so very far away as once again I descended into the bright light. I felt someone shake me, screaming hoarsely for help. Why did they need help? Then I heard the little girl, her broken voice barely loud enough for me to hear. . .

" Kendall. . . . .I love. . . ." and then everything faded to black.

_A/N_

_I know I said longer chapter with a full range of POV's and I'm sorry. I had a POV typed for Kendall and Gustavo, but I deleted both after proof reading and deciding that Quality beats Quantity every time. Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to your reviews. I need some more insight into what you, as readers want to see develop now so that I can integrate new plot points so as to keep the story flowing. I'm sure you noticed that the Jo story arc was getting redundant, which is why I launched the second part of her arc in this chapter, earlier than I would have liked. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex

She was so thin that I could see her bones, sticking out painfully through the pale, milky skin. I had tried to keep her with me, keep her tethered to this world but it had been too little, too late. When I finally reached her, finally tore through her locked door, she had been too far gone. I cursed myself vehemently as I heard someone speaking rapidly on their phone, calling an ambulance to our location. I should have come to her sooner, I could have saved her. If I had had the courage to confess to her, my feelings earlier than I had, then maybe I would be able to save her. I had always had a crush on her, since I first started work on New Town High and she had taken the time to show a lost, small town newbie from Florida the ropes. I had been plucking up the courage to ask her out when she had disappeared, locking herself away to die in her dressing room. I guessed I would never have that chance now.

I brushed my fingers across her emaciated neck, hoping she would find some small measure of peace in the afterlife. That was when I felt it, weak and irregular, but it was there. She had a pulse.

"She's alive," I yelled as I began shaking her, trying to bring her pack to consciousness, "I can feel her heartbeat."

There were relieved murmurs behind me, but only one of the assembled bystanders stepped forward to help. I didn't even look up to see who it was, I just continued on my administrations as the newcomer began to perform CPR. I worked feverishly; I was not going to lose her twice in one day.

I could hear sirens in the distance, rapidly getting closer to the studio. "Hold on Jo," I whispered into her ear. She just needed to hold on a little longer. Five minutes later, two paramedics were at my side. I saw them look at each other and exchange quick glances before the one on the left drew out a syringe from his kit. Squinting at the tiny writing, I just made out the word _adrenaline_ before he jabbed the needle into her heart.

Her eyes flared open as the chemical shot through her body. I couldn't help but shed a tear of joy as I saw her wake, she was alive and that was what mattered. She was put onto a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance, without a word to anyone; I got in there beside her. The medic raised his eyebrows but said nothing to me as the ambulance started moving towards the hospital.

"Why didn't you people just let me die?" I heard her ask suddenly, her voice weak and bitter.

"Because friends don't let their friends die," I murmured as I took her bony hand in my own, carefully as to avoid hurting her, the needle in her wrist could slip at any moment because of her weight.

She was silent for a long time. In that time, I had a lot of time to think about what she must have been going through. I read Pop Tiger, just like every other teen in Los Angeles, I knew about her high profile break up with Kendall Knight. Puzzle pieces clicked together in my head as I stroked her hand, she had been killing herself to get a man to kill for her. As the ambulance doors opened and we rushed into the hospital, I could hear the click of shutters. I could already see the headlines, the bad publicity, the hate mail and I knew that Jo would never survive this in her present condition, not with her self esteem being so low.

I turned on my heels and strode towards the lone photographer. My fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over. Quickly, I grabbed the camera and smashed in onto the ground. Reaching into the wreckage as the man recovered, I picked up the tiny blue SD card and snapped it in two. The man was hurling foul language my way as I turned and walked back to the hospital doors, threatening me with legal action and the police. I grinned despite myself; it was nothing my lawyers couldn't handle.

Camille

"You shouldn't have hit her mom," I said softly as we drove towards the Palm Woods.

"Nonsense Cami, that bitch had it coming," Giovanna declared quite loudly, causing people to stare.

I nodded numbly at her, I was devastated. My career was over. My whole life, all I wanted to be was an actress and I had been so close. I was supposed to have started shooting in three days for_ Dead Beautiful, _and now . . . I was fired. All because I had stupidly gotten pregnant at such a young age, I felt like every time I tried to build something great it just always came tumbling down. I was so lost in my thoughts, I could barely hear my mother's comforting tones in the background, promising to cook me my favourite supper.

I was slammed out of my reverie as the elevator doors swung open and a hysterical rocker burst out, sending us both tumbling to the ground. As I hit the floor, I thanked God that I had hit my back and not my vulnerable belly.

"Lucy! What the Hell?" I groaned crossly as my mother helped me to my feet.

"It's Jo," she sobbed as she stood, "she's in a coma, we need to get to the hospital."

"Oh my," my mother exclaimed, the anger slipping from her face to be replaced by concern for my friend, "Come girls, I'll drive you."

I could feel tears burning down my cheeks, it was just too much. I silently followed my mother and Lucy, I wanted to scream. I wanted to do something completely reckless for to distract me from the shit storm that was my life.

I felt so emotionally frayed, I was terrified about Jo, devastated about my career ,I was a pregnant teen for crying out loud. I don't even know the damn father is!

"Are you ok?" asked Lucy from her seat beside me, we had both opted to sit in the back seat together.

"I don't know Lucy," I said pausing before admitting, "I got fired today because I was pregnant, and now, Jo."

She tried to hide her shock and failed miserably, I doubt she knew what a vindictive bitch Genevieve was. After fumbling for the right words, she took my hand in hers and held it comfortingly. "It's all going to be ok Cam," she shrugged, "Jo's a fighter. And even if the boys are leaving on tour this weekend, I'll be here for you."

"THEY'RE GOING ON TOUR!" I shrieked, before doing the only thing that made sense at the moment. I fainted.

Lucy

I drew deeply on the lit cigarette, letting the acrid smoke scorch though my lungs. I was standing on the hospital roof alone, shakily easing my tensions and stress in nicotine. I would have been crying but I seem to have run out of tears.

Despite our conflicting pasts, our brief tug-of-war over the sordid Kendall Knight, I considered Jo to be a dear friend. How could I have not seen it sooner? Her sunken eyes and brittle hair, her emaciated silhouette, so skeletal and devoid of life. . .It broke me apart, that she was lying here in this state. Her pulse had been so erratic, her chest heaving with every breath she took. It was a miracle that her ribs didn't shatter as her lungs filled with air.

The cigarette spent, I tossed it to the ground, not bothering to crush its fluttering embers beneath my boot. They reminded me to much of her, of how desperately she clung to life.

Thank God that Camille was ok, even though the doctors had had to sedate her and insisted on keeping her under observation; I knew that she would be fine. She would wake up soon, stabilised and secure in her life. If only Jo had the same comfort, that a single calming injection could let her sleep before awakening, revitalized and refreshed.

Giovanna had informed me off Jenny's crimes, and I hated her for it. How could the woman I looked up too, the kindly lady who always turned a blind eye on my indiscretions could be so callous and cruel. Genevieve Lafonte was a bitch. I felt guilty that I had recommended her to Camille, perhaps if she had signed with someone else, she would still have a job.

I needed solace from this pain, bubbling through my vessels and poisoning my healing heart. Seeing Jo lying there broken flooded my mind with images of Jeremy. The screech of tires and shriek of metal against metal as two vehicles ripped asunder in blood and carnage. Had he not shoved me from my seat, cast me aside as the brakes failed, I knew I would have lain beside him. . .shattered and soulless.

I had carried the guilt of his passing for years. Had I not been drunk at that club, Jeremy Stone would never have had to come to his baby sister's rescue as she lay stranded on the sidewalk. Losing a sibling, it was something that you could never truly get over, and now she was forced to relive that night as the girl she considered a sister, fought for her life.

James had begun healing me, cleaning and stitching the wounds that time could not erase. But even his presence could do little to fade the scars inflicted upon my heart, for not even love could overcome the pain of losing your only brother.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, for as soon as his gorgeous visage entered my mind's eye, the door creaked open and he was there, conjured there by my need. He was cursing quietly, trying to light his own cigarette in the swirling wind and failing miserably. I chuckled slightly as I moved over to him, and cupped his hands in my own to better shield the flames from the extinguishing gales.

He jumped, noticing my presence for the first time, and smiled as finally he successfully lit up.

"Hey," he said, dropping down to take a seat on the cold concrete.

"Hi," I replied, taking a seat beside him, instantly feeling better as he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and drew me towards him.

"How're you holding up?" he asked as he drew on the cigarette.

"Not too well," I murmured, closing my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a while, before he flicked away the cigarette butt and drew me in closer .

"Do you need too. . ." he drifted off, as he reached into my boot with his free hand, pulling out the intricate silver knife, always sheathed within.

"No," I whispered to his surprise. I didn't need to cut, not anymore, not now that I had James.

He smiled lightly as he slid the blade back into its concealed sheath and pulled me in for a kiss.

Mrs. Knight

Every mother knows that there will come a day when the birds will spread their wings and fly, but she wished that they never decided to fly so soon.

They were her boys. Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos. She had watched them grow, from four mischievous kids into four mischievous young adults. She sighed as she absent-mindedly turned the page on the book she was pretending to read whilst curled up on her couch, sipping her tea. What she wouldn't give for them to shrink back into the four rascals they once had been?

Kendall, her pride and joy, her firstborn had always been a leader. Brilliant and proud, she had always been proud of him, from the day she held him in her arms for the first time. All those early years, she had protected him from her abusive ex-husband, born the bruises and broken bones that were her trophies, her reminders of how she defended her children. She smiled in memory of the day Kendall had realised what was going on, the day her thirteen year old son had "borrowed" Mr. Garcia's gun and shot his father in the chest. When asked why he did it, all he said was, "Nobody hurts my mum."

He was walking a dark road, and it broke her that she couldn't help him as she used too. She didn't know what had happened to turn her golden angel into the man he was today, but she prayed that he would one day find his path again.

Logan was a bookworm, always eager to please, shy and quiet. He was the first three-year old she had ever met who enjoyed reading novels as opposed to videos games. She sighed as she realised that he too had grown up, that he was expecting children of his own now. . .soon he would leave the nest, just like James.

James. . . already on his own, living a committed relationship with Lucy. Who would have thought that he, always the ladies man, the constant charmer and playboy would have been the first to settle down and commit. Despite him making it a point to show up for dinner every Fish Stick Friday, it was becoming clear that he was growing up, too fast for her liking.

Carlos, hyperactive little brat that he was. . . he was just the same as he always had been and for that she was thankful, in a world of ever-changing developments, Carlos's insanity could always be a constant.

They were her boys. . .and deep down, beneath her misgivings and worries about them growing up so soon, she knew that she done her job well.

_A__**/N : Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update and then giving you such a short update. But I have been super busy. Detention is a bitch right? Especially when it's solely because your Maths Teacher found you in their daughters bed. . .Was worth it ;)**_


End file.
